The Best Birthday Ever
by music-and-fairytales
Summary: [EC] Kinda fluffy piece about Calleigh's birthday. I suck at summaries but I've been told the story is good! :P


_Hey everybody! The first thing I'm gonna say is that this is an extremely late birthday present for Jackie. I'm so sorry I missed it and I hope this makes up for it! Thanks to Adorelo for being my amazing beta. I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

Eric groaned and opened his eyes. Then he remembered why he was getting up earlier than usual and sat up. Today was no ordinary day. It was Calleigh's birthday. For a moment he wondered how many people knew about it, she didn't really celebrate her birthday and so didn't really share around the information about the exact date.

But he knew.

Quickly, he had a shower and got dressed. He went into his kitchen, ate a hasty breakfast and then returned to his living room. Sure enough, her present was on the table where he left it. All he had to do was write in the card. He tried to think of something meaningful to say, without being too sentimental or too emotionless. It was hard with Calleigh – you always had to find the balance. Finally getting an idea, he scribbled it down in the card and sealed the envelope. Grabbing the present, card and his keys he walked out the door to go to work, nervously anticipating Calleigh's reaction to the present he had gotten her.

C # E

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

Calleigh rolled over and checked the time.

7:00am

She sighed.

Another day, another crime, another innocent victim.

It was all so hard. Everyday was the same and they were each just as depressing as the last. With one exception - today. Today was her birthday and she sighed as she realised that once again, a year had gone by without any development between herself and a certain Cuban co-worker who she refused to name – even in her mind.

She slowly got up and went through her usual morning routine: shower, get dressed, do make-up and hair, have breakfast and then leave.

It was always the same.

C # E

Eric nervously paced the locker area.

What if she didn't like it? What if she got angry at him? What if she thought he had gone too far? Would she push him away? Most definitely. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea but he told himself to go through with the plan. It had to happen one day anyway. The sooner the better right?

C # E

Calleigh got out of her car and started walking towards the front entry to the lab when she heard a car horn. She whirled around and realised that it was Alexx. She waited for her and Alexx produced a huge bunch of tulips from her backseat. She approached Calleigh, gave her a hug and handed her the flowers.

"For you baby. Happy Birthday!"

Calleigh grinned. "Thank you so much Alexx they're beautiful! You didn't have to do this though!"

Alexx scoffed. "Honey it was worth it just for the smile I put on your face just then. Enjoy them."

Calleigh laughed and together they walked into the lab.

Entering the locker room Calleigh saw Eric pacing back and forth with a concerned look on his face. She walked slowly into the room and he still didn't notice her presence.

"Hey Eric." she said quietly.

He jumped and quickly recovered.

"Oh. Hi Cal." he said, before turning to fiddle with something in his locker.

She walked closer. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" He muttered distractedly. He was desperately trying to figure out whether he should go through with the birthday present or not. If he was going to, he knew now was the perfect time. They were alone and if she didn't like it, his humiliation wouldn't be public.

He jumped again when he felt her hand on his shoulder and suddenly knew what his decision was. He turned around and held out a small box with a card attached.

"Happy Birthday Cal."

She looked up at him with wide eyes before smiling and taking it from him. She began to open the card when he interrupted:

"Umm. If it's ok with you Cal I'd actually rather you opened the present first. It works better that way."

She gave him a questioning look before opening the box to reveal the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a fine silver chain with a silver butterfly attached to it.

Tears formed in Calleigh's eyes as she took it out. "Eric it's absolutely beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Eric grinned. He thought she would like it. He knew it was beautiful, but thought it nothing in comparison to the look on her face at that moment. She handed it to him and turned so that he could put it around her neck. He did so, not missing the soft feeling of her hair on her neck and the warmth of her smooth skin. After taking his hands away from her neck he looked at the ground, deep in thought.

Now the only problem was the contents of the card. Maybe he should just take it back and make up a story to cover for himself. He looked back up at Calleigh.

Too late.

Her brow was furrowed as she read the card. She seemed to be about halfway through and he watched anxiously and waited for her reaction to what he knew was coming soon.

There it was.

Her eyes widened.

Her breath hitched.

She bit her lip.

Her face slowly changed into an expression of absolute joy.

"Eric?"

"Yeah."

"I love you too."

Eric sighed with relief and was amazed at the wave of joy spreading through his body. She laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around.

"Happy Birthday Cal."

She laughed and he couldn't help but think how he loved that sound.

"Eric, could you do one more thing for me?"

"What?"

"Kiss me."

Eric didn't need to be told twice. He crashed his lips upon hers and they kissed until lack of air made them part. Calleigh's eyes sparkled with her smile and she hugged him.

"Thank you Eric. This was the best birthday ever".

* * *

_Review and let me know what you think? Pretty please?_


End file.
